1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle mounted with a fuel cell served as a driving power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a fuel cell vehicle mounted with a fuel cell served as a driving power source, in order to notify a driver of the fuel cell vehicle about a status of a power source such as the fuel cell, a motor and the like, there has been disclosed a technology which displays a regeneration status of the motor, an output status of the fuel cell or the like in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-290000. Moreover, another technology which notifies a driver that an available output from an energy source such as a fuel cell, a second cell or the like is in a power insufficient status has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-059415.
However, displaying only the status of the power source will not help a driver or a user of the vehicle in appropriately planning a task such as continuation of driving the vehicle, fuel supplement to the vehicle, power supply to an outer apparatus from the vehicle, or the like.